Ketika Ramalan Jadi Nyata
by Kumiko29
Summary: Gimana jika ramalan jadi nyata? Pertama gara2 kepaksa, eh... malah jatuh cinta beneran... iseng-isengnya sang peramal gadungan malah bikin dia jadi Makcomblang buat kisah mereka... Gimana yaa? -Aneh? Mungkin... tapi, silahkan dibaca! RnR! :D
1. Chapter 1 : Masalah Naruko

Title :: Ketika Ramalan Jadi Nyata !

Chapter :: 1

Rating :: T

Pairing :: Sasuke. U x Naruko. N

Author :: Kumiko29 a.k.a KumMiko_Miya

Genre :: Romance

Warning :: OOC, Gaje, aneh, Jelek, gak ada Romance-nya!

Summary :: Gimana jika ramalan jadi nyata? Pertama gara2 kepaksa, eh... malah jatuh cinta beneran... iseng-isengnya sang peramal gadungan malah bikin dia jadi Makcomblang buat kisah mereka... Gimana yaa? -Aneh? Mungkin... tapi, silahkan dibaca! RnR!

_**Flashback**_

"_Aku tidak mau!" teriak seorang gadis berambut kuning keemasan yang dikuncir 2 panjang menjuntai pada sepasang suami istri di depannya, orang tuanya_

"_Hah… Naru-chan, kamu harus mau. Ibu dan ayah sudah berjanji pada mereka kalau kamu sudah genap berumur 16 tahun, kamu bakalan ditunangin sama keturunan keluarga Sab—" bahkan gadis berambut kuning itu tidak membiarkan sang ibu menyelesaikan ucapannya karena ia langsung memotongnya_

"_TIDAK PERDULI! SEKALI TIDAK TETAP NGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" sang gadis langsung berbalik dan berlari memasuki kamarnya, membanting keras pintu kamarnya yang disana tergantung sebuah papan yang berwarna cerah dengan berbagai hiasan bertuliskan Naruko, nama sang gadis…_

_Sang ibu, memandang sang ayah yang sudah lebih dulu menghela napas panjang. Itulah susahnya punya anak gadis seperti Naruko Namikaze, anak dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Putri mereka yang satu ini memang terkenal keras kepala dan egois… mungkin karena dia terlalu dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya, terutama karena dia adalah anak tunggal._

_Kushina mendudukan dirinya pada sofa berwarna merah yang ada di ruang tengah rumah mereka. Minato masih berdiri membelakangi istrinya, kalihatan masih berpikir keras, dengan cara apa lagi mereka memaksa anak mereka untuk mau ditunangkan? _

_Tujuan mereka ingin secepatnya mentunangkan Naruko juga karena, Naruko itu bukan tipe anak gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta, agak tomboy dan sampai sekarang BELUM punya pacar…_

"_Minato, bagaimana ini? Naru-chan benar-benar tidak mau ditunangkan…" Kushina uring-uringan_

"_Mmm…" Minato bergumam tak jelas, tapi otaknya sedang memikirkan cara lain… "Baiklah" Minato tiba-tiba melangkah kearah pintu kamar putrinya,_

'_Tok-tok-tok' Minato mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya, Kushina mengerutkankan keningnya, lalu berdiri dari duduknya menatap heran tindakan suaminya…_

"_Naru-chan… buka pintunya sebentar…" pinta Minato menunggu putrinya membukakan pintu _

"_TIDAK MAU!" _

_Minato tahu tidak mudah membujuk sang putri membukakan pintu ketika dia sedang ngambek, tapi Minato tidak menyerah. Terlampau sering ia menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Naruko…_

'_Tok-tok-tok-tok'_

"_Kalau kamu membukakan pintu, ayah akan memberi jalan keluar lain dari masalah ini…" bujuk Minato, tetap keukeuh tak mau menyingkir dari depan pintu kamar Naruko_

"_Jalan keluar lain?" Naruko mulai terpancing…_

'_Aha! Tuh kan…' batin Minato tersenyum lebar, sementara Kushina hanya menatap sang suami bingung_

"_Ya… buka pintu dan akan ayah jelaskan"_

_Tak lama muncul suara 'Cklek'_

_Minato membuka pintu kamar Naruko, dan menemukan putrinya sedang memandang sang ayah dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan… sementara Minato hanya tersenyum penuh arti_

"_Jalan seperti apa?" Tanya Naruko to the point_

"_Begini saja, kalau dalam waktu 1 minggu kamu bisa menunjukan pacar kamu, ayah akan batalkan pertunanganmu. Tapi, kalau tidak… maaf Naru-chan kamu tidak bisa kabur lagi…" tegas Minato "Bagaimana?"_

"_T-tentu saja tidak bisa! M-mana mungkin aku… aku… bisa punya pacar dalam waktu 1 minggu!" seru Naruko tidak setuju "2 bulan!" tegasnya_

"_2 minggu!"_

"_A-ah! 2 bulan pokoknya!"_

"_3 Minggu!"_

"_Aah~! Ayah!"_

"_Oke! 1 Bulan! Tidak kurang, tidak lebih! Tidak ada bantahan! Kalau tidak pertunanganmu akan tetap ayah lanjutkan, dan anggap negosiasi ini tidak pernah ada!" tegas Minato pada akhirnya_

"_A-a…. t-tap—"_

"_Masih membantah, negosiasi batal. Kau tetap akan ditu—"_

"_Baik! Baiiiiik!" pekik Naaruki tiba-tiba. Wajahnya yang tadinya ngambek berubah jadi benar-benar bête "Aku setuju" putusnya pada akhirnya dengan lesu_

_Minato tersenyum lebar, "Baik. Naru-chan. Ingat dalam 1 bulan, kamu harus membawa pacarmu di depan ayah dan ibu. Kalau kamu asal macarin orang tanpa pertimbangan, ayah dan ibu yang akan bertindak. Makanya, saat kau membawa pacarmu ke sini, dia akan ayah tes…" jelas Minato "Bagaimana?"_

"_Iya-iya… terserah" ujar Naruko lesu_

_Minato memandang anaknya penuh arti lalu mengelus kepala anaknya dengan dengan sayang… "Kau tahu, ayah dan ibu melakukan ini untukmu. Jadi, pilih yang terbaik" Minato langsung berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Naruko. _

_Dan dengan lesu Naruko menutup pintu dan mengunci diri…_

"_Bagaimana?" Tanya Kushina pada Minato_

"_Dengan sedikit paksaan, aku baru saja mengajukan syarat. Nanti akan kuceritakan"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Keesokan harinya…

Naruko terduduk di depan meja riasnya sambil menyisiri rambutnya yang panjang. Setelah rapih, Naruko mengkuncirnya seperti biasa, dan jadilah 2 kuncir di rambutnya.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya, memandang pantulan tubuhnya pada cermin besar di depannya, dirinya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Konoha Senior High School.

Hari ini wajah Naruko masih agak cemberut, mengingat kejadian kemarin, saat sang ayah memaksanya. Mau bagaimana pun, negosiasi yang diberikan sang ayah tidak membantunya sama sekali. Karena pada akhirnya dia akan terikat sebuah hubungan yang menurutnya, tak berguna…

'Apa gunanya punya tunangan? Apa gunanya punya pacar! Benar-benar tidak penting! Lagi pula ayah member pilihan yang tidak sama sekali menolongku. Apa bedanya pacaran dengan tunangan? Sial!' batin Naruko marah

"Uuh! Menyebalkaaaan!" gerutunya, sebelum akhirnya dia meraih tas ranselnya yang ada di atas ranjang dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah SUPER bête….

'Blam'

Konoha Senior High School…

"Ohayou Naru-chaaan!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruko,

Naruko yang baru saja masuk gerbang itu hanya bisa menghela napas, dia tahu siapa yang baru saja memeluknya itu.

"Oh, ayolah Ino…" Naruko melepas tangan Ino dari lehernya dengan agak kasar "Aku tidak sedang dalam mood untuk bercanda denganmu"

"Nee~… kau ini kenapa sih, Naru-chan? Kok kayaknya bête banget?" Tanya Ino heran, berkacak pinggang seperti biasanya

"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Naruko dengan wajah lesu

"Narukooooo~! Inoooooo~!"

Naruko dan Ino menoleh dan melihat gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua dan gadis berambut pink sebahu melangkah cepat mendekati mereka…

"Ohayou!" sapa si gadis bercepol dan gadis berambut pink itu bersamaan pada Ino dan Naruko

"Ohayou" jawab Ino dan Naruko bersamaan

"Ouh, ada apa ini? Kok ngobrolnya di gerbang sih? Ayo masuk!" dengan semangatnya Ten-ten menarik lengan Ino dan Naruko sementara Sakura hanya mengikuti mereka masuk ke dalam sekolah

Pada saat istirahat,

Ino, Naruko, Sakura dan Tenten yang duduknya berdekatan dimana Naruko dan Sakura duduk di bangku paling belakang dan Tenten dan Ino di depan mereka tengah ngobrol-ngobrol. Sebenarnya, cuman Ten-ten, Sakura dan Ino saja yang ngobrol. Naruko lagi diam-diam aja dari tadi, masih bête ceritanya…

"Eh-eh… kalian udah denger belum kabarnya?" tiba-tiba Ino memulai topic baru dengan menggebu-gebu. Dilihat dari semangatnya sih, ini berita yang kelihatannya lagi santer terdengar atau lagi hot-hotnya… soalnya Ino itu tukang gossip nomor 1 di Konoha Senior High School itu…

"Kabar apa?" Tanya Ten-ten yang rupanya lagi menyeruput soda kalengan yang pagi tadi dia beli sebelum masuk sekolah

"Itu loh… itu… peramal yang lagi ramai dibicarakan!" sahutnya dengan sumringah "Kemarin aku ke sana, dan dia meramalkan kalau aku akan mendapat keberuntungan dalam percintaan, katanya aka nada dua orang yang memperebutkan aku lho~~" Ino bertambah sumringah lagi, ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi-pipinya dengan mata menerawang,

Ten-ten, Naruko dan Sakura memutar mata mereka dengan jengah. Ino memang agak berlebihan dalam segala hal… bahkan dalam membicarakan tentang dirinnya sendiri…

"Peramal itu sudah sering lho ramalin siswa-siswi di sini" tambah Ino

"Hm? Benarkah? Memangnya dia terkenal sekali?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya

"Yee~ karena itu, aku menceritakan dia pada kalian. Mungkin saja kalian mau meramal masa depan kalian? Karir? Cinta? Yah apa saja… dia juga sering lho menyelesaikan masalah-masalah siswa-siswi di sini. Dia memberi mereka solusi… yah cukup membantu" jelas Ino "Tertarik?"

Ten-ten berpikir sejenak, Sakura dengan mantap menggeleng, dan Naruko yang walau dia hanya dia tapi cukup mendengar langsung mengangguk pelan… Ino tersenyum kecil

"Oooh… Naru-chan pengen diramal atau konsultasi?" Tanya Ino penasaran

"Mmm… sebenarnya aku mau konsultasi. Ada masalah dirumah, dan mungkin—"

"Ya sudah!" potong Ino tanpa mendengar lanjutan ucapan Naruko "Pulang nanti… kami akan menemanimu… iya kan, Ten-ten? Saku-chan?"

_TBC_

Pendekkah? Biar begitu… RnR ya! (_)


	2. Chapter 2 : Masalah Sasuke

Title :: Ketika Ramalan Jadi Nyata !

Chapter :: 2

Rating :: T

Pairing :: Sasuke. U x Naruko. N

Author :: Kumiko29 a.k.a KumMiko_Miya

Genre :: Romance

Warning :: OOC, Gaje, aneh, Jelek, gak ada Romance-nya!

Summary :: Gimana jika ramalan jadi nyata? Pertama gara2 kepaksa, eh... malah jatuh cinta beneran... iseng-isengnya sang peramal gadungan malah bikin dia jadi Makcomblang buat kisah mereka... Gimana yaa? -Aneh? Mungkin... tapi, silahkan dibaca! RnR!

Sasuke Uchiha, siapa yang tidak kenal padanya?

Laki-laki idaman semua orang! Mau laki-laki, mau gadis. Semua mengincarnya karena ketampanannya, kejeniusannya, kekayaannya, dan kemampuannya dalam sagala hal.

Sempurna? Mungkin, tapi semua tahu. Di balik kesempurnaan sesosok manusia pastilah pastilah ada sesuatu. Cacat? Mungkin. Tak ada makhluk yang sempurna, karena ada luka, ada kecacatan, ada lubang di suatu tempat yang tidak dapat kita lihat. Begitu abstrak, kasat mata…

Sasuke Uchiha yang di elu-elukan… tidaklah seramah terlihat, tidaklah seindah terlihat, tidaklah sebaik terlihat. Dia anak yang menyebalkan? Iya, anak yang dingin? Iya, anak yang egois? Iya.

Tapi, siapa perduli? Buktinya, di Konoha Senior High School terdapat Club Fans Girl khusus hanya untuk memuja-muja sosok Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan apa yang dilakukan Club tersebut? Mengejar. Mengajar apa? Tentu saja idola mereka! SASUKE UCHIHA!

'Sial!' maki Sasuke dalam hati ketika akhirnya dia bisa kabur dari segerombolan gadis-gadis yang baginya lebih mirip orang gila dibandingkan seorang siswi 'Hh… inilah kenapa aku benci gadis-gadis! Ck, benar-benar menyebalkan!'

Sasuke duduk diatas sebuah bangku yang ada di perpustakaan. Para gadis psycho—menurut Sasuke— tidak akan terpikir mencari Sasuke di sini, karena tempat inilah yang paling dihindari para siswa-siswi di sekolah ini. Karena tempat itulah sarang buku…

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Harus sampai kapan dia lari dari gadis-gadis itu? Dia sendiri bingung. Dia sudah muak, kepalanya pusing, yah sebenarnya bukan cuman karena masalah dikejar fans saja, tapi juga karena masalah di rumahnya… kemarin…

"Sial!"

_**Flashback**_

'_Tok-tok-tok' _

_Sasuke yang sibuk dengan Laptop-nya segera menoleh dengan raut wajah merenggut. _

"_Siapa?" tanyanya dingin. Ia benci diganggu, apa lagi ketika dia sedang sibuk dengan Laptop-nya…_

"_Ini aku…" suara berat khas sang kakak menyahut dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke_

"_Ck" Sasuke berdecak kesal sekali telah diganggu, dan dengan ogah-ogahan dia berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Laptopnya yang tetap menyala di atas meja belajarnya melangkah membukakan pintu…_

'_Cklek'_

"_Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke to the point_

"_Ayah memanggilmu. Aku hanya menyampaikan kok" jawab sang kakak, Itachi Uchiha yang menurut Sasuke selalu mengganggunya…_

"_Hn…" Sasuke segera keluar dan menutup pintu, setelah itu melangkah tanpa berkata apa-apa pada kakaknya yang hanya bisa melongo melihat kepergian sang adik sembari menggelengkan kepalanya…_

_Sesampainya di ruang kerja sang ayah… _

'_tok-tok'_

"_Masuklah Sasuke" suara sang ayah menyahut seakan tahu jikalau sosok pengetuk pintu_

'_Kriiieeeet' suara pintu tua yang masih kuat tapi bunyinya begitu nyaring karena menggema di dalam ruang kerja sang ayah yang begitu luas dan elegant itu…_

"_Ada apa, ayah?" Tanya Sasuke sesopan mungkin, karena jujur dia sedang malas berurusan dengan sang ayah…_

_Fugaku Uchiha yang tengah duduk diatas kursi bak singgasananya itu menatap datar sang anak. Menghela napas berat…_

"_Berapa umurmu Sasuke?" _

'_What the heck!' batin Sasuke. Apa maksud dari pertanyaan ayah itu? Membuang waktunya jauh-jauh melangkah dari kamarnya menuju ruang kerja ini hanya untuk bertanya demikian? Atau sang ayah baru saja mengalami yang namanya pikun, akibat umur yang semakin menua? _

_Menanyakan umur anaknya sendiri? _

"_Sasuke!" panggil Fugaku menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke yang dalam benaknya tengah memaki sang ayah yang tidak ada kerjaan, dan baru Sasuke tahu tidak pernah memperhatikannya, karena bahkan umurnya saja tidak tahu!_

"_16 tahun" jawab Sasuke singkat_

"_Ayah tahu…"_

'_WHAT? Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya tua Bangka?' batinya tidak terima_

"_Ayah tahu umurmu 16 tahun, dan kau tahu inilah saatnya…" Fugaku berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah mendekati jendela besar di samping meja kerjanya, memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah tegasnya_

"_Saatnya apa, ayah?" Sungguh Sasuke semakin bingung akibat perkataan Fugaku yang bertele-tele "Tolong ayah, jangan bertele-tele..."_

_Fugaku mendelik anak bungsunya…_

"_Aku hanya sedang mengerjakan tugas" jawab Sasuke _

_Fugaku mengangguk…_

"_Baik… to the point saja ya, Sasuke. Dalam bulan ini kau akan ditunangkan dengan anak teman ayah"_

'_WHAT?' batin Sasuke kaget, walau tidak ia ungkapkan secara langsung, tapi raut keterkejutan terpancar dari wajah datar Sasuke 'Apa ayah sedang salah makan ya?' batin Sasuke tidak mengerti_

"_Jangan kaget dulu Sasuke" dengan tenang tanpa ada rasa berdosa Fugaku menatap anaknya yang jelas-jelas sedang kaget _

"_M-maksud ayah?" _

"_Kau akan ditunangkan. Walau bagaimana pun, kau harus segera mengikat dirimu dalam hubungan semacam itu Sasuke"_

"_Tapi aku tidak setuju!"_

_Fugaku men-death glare anaknya…_

"_Aku… tidak pernah mau diatur-atur ayah! Aku pun belum ada pikiran sejauh itu!"_

"_Apanya yang jauh Sasuke? Hanya sekedar tunangan! Bertukar cincin, menjalani hidupmu dengan tunanganmu seperti pacaran saja, apanya yang jauh Sasuke?" Fugaku menahan suaranya yang kian meninggi_

_Sasuke memasang wajah yang benar-benar seakan meneriaki kata tidak terima. "Aku tetap tidak mau ayah!" tegasnya_

"_Sasuke! Ayah melakukan ini juga demi kamu!"_

"_Memutuskan secara sepihak, itu bukan untukku! Tapi untuk keegoisan ayah sendiri! Aku bisa mencari pasanganku sendiri! Memutuskan semuanya sendiri! Apa pun untuk kebaikanku, HANYA AKU YANG MEMUTUSKAN!" tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasuke langsung melagnkah keluar dari ruangan kerja Fugaku_

"_Keras kepala…" gumam Fugaku "Akan kulihat apa kau bisa?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sasuke menggeram kesal sebentar, ayahnya benar-benar menyebalkan sekali menurutnya. Mencampuri urusan pribadinya, bahkan gara-gara itulah Sasuke lost control dan membentak ayahnya dengan cukup keras. Bahkan pagi tadi Sasuke lekas-lekas berangkat sekolah duluan, agar tidak bertemu dengan sang ayah.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya, dengan tenang Sasuke menoleh, mendapati sosok berambut nanas dengan wajah SUPER malas menatapnya juga malas…

"Uchiha… bukankah kau sudah jenius? Untuk apa lagi kau ada di perpustakaan ini? Belajar? Kupikir kemampuanmu sudah lebih dari cukup…." Shikamaru Nara—cowok jenius dengan IQ yang tinggi itu berkata dengan lesu… "Hoaahm…"

"Heh? Kau pikir dari mana datangnya kepintaran itu? Tentu saja aku juga harus belajar mati-matian!" hanya pada Shikamaru, Sasuke bisa terbuka, Shikamaru adalah sahabat dekat Sasuke.

"Hmm… yah, itu artinya kau sedang sembunyi huh?"

"Hn. Itu gara-gara gadis-gadis sialan itu"

"Kau tidak bisa terus membenci mereka. Hoaahm… bagaimana pun kan mereka sudah mengidolakanmu. Dan karena mereka kau jadi tenar"

Sasuke tidak menjawab ucapan Shikamaru… "Aku ada masalah dengan ayahku, makanya aku jadi agak…"

"Sensitif? Well… itu biasa. Masalah apa kali ini?"

"Dia menjodohkanku"

"Huh?" Shikamaru mengerutkan kening "Dengan?"

Sasuke hanya angkat bahu "Anak temannya…"

Shikamaru mendengus "Merepotkan…"desahnya

"Hn…"

Hening…

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Shikamaru memandang serius Sasuke

"Hn?"

"Memang aku tidak percaya dengan hal semacam ini. Tapi, di sebelah sekolah kita ada sebuah pondok kecil tempat seorang peramal. Kalau kau mau ke sana saja"

"Hn? Aku tidak butuh ramalan!" ujar Sasuke ketus

"Dia juga Konsultan. Bisa memberimu jawaban dari masalahmu. Itu pun kalau kau tertarik…"

Sasuke berpikir…

"Seterkenal apa dia? Sehebat apa? Sampai orang jenius semacam kau percaya hal semacam itu?" remeh Sasuke. Dia masih tidak percaya Shikamaru percaya

"Aku tidak bilang aku percaya. Tapi banyak kenalanku di sekolah ini yang berhasil memecahkan masalahnya setelah berkonsultasi dengannya!" jelas Shikamaru

"Memangnya siapa kenalanmu?"

"Chouji yang gendut saja bisa langsung kurus setelah berkonsultasi dengan peramal itu, dia bilang dia hanya meminta cara diet paling ampuh yang bisa membuatnya kurus. Dan setelah seminggu berat badannya turun 10 kg… Kiba yang anjingnya hilang sudah selama seminggu lebih saja, dengan sekali konsultasi dia bisa menemukan anjingnya… dan—"

"Cukup!" Sasuke menghentikan ocehan shikamaru. Baru sekali ini Sasuke mendengar Shikamaru mengoceh panjang lebar hanya karena masalah ini…

"So?" Shikamaru menanyakan kesediaan sahabatnya

"Ck… oke. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba" jawab Sasuke singkat

Shikamaru mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti

"Oke. Pulang sekolah, kuantar kau"

_**TBC**_

Masih Pendekkah? Biar begitu… RnR ya! Kritik&Saran diterima! ;D

Buat yang udah Review makasih banyak ya!


	3. Chapter 3 : Percaya atau Tidak ?

Title :: Ketika Ramalan Jadi Nyata !

Chapter :: 3

Rating :: T

Pairing :: Sasuke. U x Naruko. N

Author :: Kumiko29 a.k.a KumMiko_Miya

Genre :: Romance

Warning :: OOC, Gaje, aneh, Jelek, gak ada Romance-nya!

Summary :: Gimana jika ramalan jadi nyata? Pertama gara2 kepaksa, eh... malah jatuh cinta beneran... iseng-isengnya sang peramal gadungan malah bikin dia jadi Makcomblang buat kisah mereka... Gimana yaa? -Aneh? Mungkin... tapi, silahkan dibaca! RnR!

'Kriiiiiiiiing'

Kelas 2-a kelas Naruko, sudah mulai sepi. Hanya ada Ino, Ten-ten dan Naruko di dalam kelas. Naruko yang baru saja selesai membereskan buku-bukunya mengerutkan kening melihat sakura sudah tidak ada di sampingnya… dia menoleh pada Ino dan Ten-ten yang asik ngobrol…

"Sakura mana?" Tanya Naruko

Ino dan Ten-ten menoleh dan mengangkat bahu…

"Dia keluar duluan tadi…" ujar Ten-ten

"Jadi pergi tidak, Naru-chan?" Tanya Ino memandang Naruko yang sudah memikul ranselnya dan berdiri dari duduknya

Naruko mengangguk, "Udah, ayo!" Naruko langsung menyambar tangan Ino dan Ten-ten keluar dari kelas

#

"Hei, Uchiha!" Shikamaru menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di dinding samping gerbang dengan wajah datarnya. Karena sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah para fans psycho yang biasanya mengejar-ngejarnya pastilah sudah pulang. Sasuke aman.

"Hn, lama banget sih"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tadi aku ketiduran" ujar Shikamaru santai

"Ck. Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu"

"Merepotkan. Ayo" Shikamaru dan Sasuke melangkah beriringan menuju sebuah pondok kecil yang ada di samping sekolah mereka itu. Disana tirai hitamnya tertutup, mereka berhenti sebentar di depan tirai itu, "Kau tunggu di sini, aku… harus bicara sebentar dengan peramal itu"

"Hn. Terserah"

Akhirnya Shikamaru melangkah memasuki pondok kecil itu… Sasuke mendesah pelan, kenapa ke peramal saja Ia harus menunggu?

"Hh… merepotkan"

#

Di kediaman Namikaze…

'Ting-tong' bunyi bel

Kushina yang sedang sibuk di dapur memasak mendongakkan kepalanya, hampir saja tangannya terpotong pisau karena saat itu ia sedang memotong sayuran…

Dia mencuci tangannya dengan lap bersih yang ada di atas meja itu… setelah itu dia melangkah menuju pintu depan…

'Ting-tong-ting-tong'

"Tunggu sebentar!" serunya saat tahu kalau tamu yang datang mulai tidak sabar

Sampai di depan Kushina membuka pintu…

'Cklek'

"Hay bibi!"

#

"Jadi apa masalahmu? Atau kau mau kuramalkan?" Tanya peramal dengan jubah hitam dan tudung hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, yang terlihat hanyalah bibirnya saja…

Ruang yang saat ini tengah ditempati Sasuke dan peramal itu pun remang-remang… hanya diterangi lilin-lilin kecil di sudut ruangan dan diatas meja yang ada diantara sang peramal dan Sasuke…

"Hn. Aku punya masalah" ujar Sasuke

"Dan apa yang bisa kubantu, Uchiha?"

Sasuke memicingkan mata onix-nya "Kita belum berkenalan kan?"

Sang peramal yang karena remang-remangnya ruangan dan tudung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya hingga yang terlihat hanya bibirnya itu menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti, mengangkat sedikit wajahnya…

"Aku tahu siapa kamu. Cukup banyak" katanya dengan nada misterius

"Kalau kau tahu. Apa perlu aku menceritakan masalahku lagi?" Sasuke berkata sinis. Sebenarnya dia penasaran siapa peramal yang 'sok' misterius itu

"Baiklah, Uchiha yang Terhormat" sang peramal tak kalah sinis "Kalau kau mau agar tidak benar-benar ditunangkan oleh ayahmu, kau harus buktikan sendiri kalau kau bisa mencari pasanganmu sendiri"

"Itu juga aku tahu!" ujar Sasuke ketus "Masalahnya—"

"Kau benci pada perempuan, kan?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus… karena sang peramal berkata hal yang benar. Ia benci perempuan. Tapi bukan berarti dia Homo.

#

Naruko dengan sekaleng soda di tanganya melangkah bersama dengan Ino dan Ten-ten menuju pondok samping sekolah mereka itu. Asik mengobrol dengan dua sahabatnya itu, Naruko tidak memperhatikan saat Sasuke keluar dari pondok dan…

'Bruugh'

Sasuke membelalak ketika sosok Naruko menabraknya dan membuat soda yang tadinya masih setengah di dalam kaleng, tumpah semua di seragam Sasuke… Naruko sendiri sempat terhuyung kebelakang tapi di tahan dengan cepat oleh Ten-ten dan Ino.

"Uughh… sial!" Sasuke berusaha membersihkan seragamnya yang basah dan berwarna agak kusam, dia menggeram marah dan mendongakkan wajahnya menatap sang penabrak "Kau…! LIHAT PERBUATANMU!"

Naruko yang sudah berdiri tegak menatap seragam Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa… "Oh, maaf" ucapnya tanpa dosa, membuat Sasuke benar-benar jengkel

Sasuke yang mulai naik darah "Kau pikir dengan minta maaf seragamku bisa kembali bersih?"

Naruko merenggut "Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?" dia berpikir sejenak "Oh…" Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, sementara Sasuke masih mengumpat dengan suara kecil seakan bergumam dan tangannya masih sibuk dengan seragamnya yang basah itu… Naruko menarik tangan Sasuke dan membukanya lalu meletakan uang itu..

Sasuke melongo, Ino dan Ten-ten hanya diam…

"Cukup buat dibawa ke laundry…" ucap Naruko "Yuk, Ino, Ten-ten"

Dengan santai Naruko dan dua sahabatnya melewati Sasuke yang masih melongo heran dan masuk ke dalam pondok itu…

Setelah beberapa detik Sasuke melongo, akhirnya dia sadar dan meremas uang di genggamannya dengan emosi…

"SIAL!" geram Sasuke.

#

"Apa masalahmu, Namikaze?" peramal di depan Naruko bertanya, Ten-ten dan Ino berdiri di samping Naruko, keduanya hanya memandang sang peramal yang misterius itu. "Mau diramal? Konsultasi?"

"Dari mana kau tahu…?"

"Sudahlah, bukankah aku peramal? Harusnya wajar aku tahu siapa kamukan?"

Naruko hanya mengangguk mengerti…

"Aku sebenarnya ada masalah. Kau yakin bisa membantuku?" Naruko agak tidak yakin, terpancar dari wajahnya dengan jelas

"Kalau kau tidak yakin, bagaimana aku bisa membantu?"

"Mmm… sebenarnya….."

#

"Woi!" Sasuke menoleh kaget saat mendengar teriakan tadi, terlihat Shikamaru menghampirinya "Udah beres?"

"Ck… hn…" Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang terlihat masih emosi

"Kenapa kau?" Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Atau jangan-jangan malah tidak beres?"

"Bukan begitu!" tanpa basa-basi Sasuke melangkah kembali ke sekolah meninggalkan Shikamaru. Sementara Shikamaru yang baru saja ditinggal malah tambah bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terlihat bad mood itu

'Ada masalah apa lagi anak itu?' batin Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala

#

"OH!"

Sang peramal mengangguk mengerti mendengar cerita Naruko… ia mengukir senyum penuh arti…

"Mau kuberi tahu jalan keluarnya?" sang peramal bertanya pada Naruko yang memandangnya penuh harapan bisa menolongnya, apalagi waktunya hanya 1 bulan…

"Kuberikan kau ramalan mengenai caranya…"

Naruko mengerutkan kening, Ino hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seakan setuju, Ten-ten sibuk mengunyah permen karetnya yang entah ia dapat dari mana tapi masih memperhatikan ucapan dari sang peramal…

"Percaya atau tidak… setelah kau keluar dari pondok ini, takdirmu sudah dimulai. Mencari pasangan tidak semudah dibayangkan"

"Lalu?"

"Setelah kau keluar nanti, ingatlah… kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang… awalnya… sekali, dua kali… hanya kebetulan… tapi ketika lebih dari lima kali, kau harus percaya… dia takdirmu…"

#

'Zraassshhh' 'Splash'

Sasuke membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran, lalu setelah dia mengangkat wajahnya pandangannya kembali terarah pada seragamnya yang masih agak basah…

Ia teringat kembali ucapan terakhir si peramal padanya…

_**Flashback**_

"_Hm, jadi memang benar kau benci perempuan ya…" gumam sang peramal "Kalau begitu pasti sulit untukmu lari dari pertunangan yang direncakan ayahmu, kan?"_

"_Hn… itulah kenapa aku datang padamu…" 'BODOH!' tambah sasuke dalam hati_

"_Oke… oke… kau percaya padaku?" si peramal bertanya dengan nada serius_

"_Tidak juga"_

"_Kalau tidak percaya, aku tidak bisa membantumu…" sang peramal menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi_

"_Ck…"_

"_Anggap saja, aku sedang berbaik hati padamu. Percaya atau tidak, setelah keluar dari pondok ini takdirmu akan dimulai. Jika kau bertemu dengan seorang perempuan, yang awalnya hanya kebetulan, sekali, dua kali. Dan saat pertemuan itu jadi lebih dari tiga kali, itu artinya dia takdirmu…"_

"_Ha?"_

"_Dengar" Sang peramal mencondongkan badannya kedapan dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan Sasuke, "Tidak semua kebetulan itu hanya kebetulan. Kalau kebetulan itu terjadi berulang kali itu malah artinya takdir, kau… berjodoh dengan perempuan itu… itu pun kalau kau percaya…" _

_Sasuke memandang tepat pada mata sang peramal yang rupanya terlihat dengan jelas… warna yang terang, terlihat seperti biru, atau hijau… _

_Sang peramal kembali menegakkan badannya lagi,_

"_Percaya atau tidak. Jika hal itu terjadi, jika pertemuan itu terjadi lebih dari lima kali, kau bisa datang padaku lagi kalau memang masih bingung. Aku yakin kau bisa menentukan keputusanmu sendiri, mau percaya atau tidak…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

'Percaya atau tidak? Jelas aku tidak percaya!' batin Sasuke

Dengan langkah santai Sasuke melangkah keluar dari toilet. Dan saat itu dia malah berpapasan dengan seseorang. Dengan cepat raut datar Sasuke berubah menjadi benar-benar dingin, langkahnya terhenti seketika…

Sosok yang berpapasan dengannya itu juga ikut berhenti melangkah, dan menoleh kearah Sasuke yang terus menatapnya tajam dan seakan menusuk sekali.

"Kau lagi…" gumam gadis itu, mata birunya Ia putar dengan malas

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan lembaran uang yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi tadi, lalu tersenyum sinis dan dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Naruko, membuka telapak tangan putih Naruko dan menaruh kembali uang itu di sana…

"Aku… tidak… butuh… uang… dari… gadis… seperti KAMU!" perlahan tapi tajam, itulah yang terdengar dari ucapan seorang Sasuke Uchiha sebelum melangkah pergi dari sana…

Naruko hanya bisa mengerutkan kening…

'Laki-laki yang menyebalkan… aneh pula' batinnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke toilet…

#

"W-woi!" Shikamaru menahan bahu Sasuke yang sudah melangkah duluan menuju parkiran sekolah dimana motornya diparkir, Sasuke berhenti sebentar dan menoleh "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Shikamari

"Pulang" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil melepas tangan Shikamaru dari bahunya

Dia menaiki motornya, menyalakan mesin lalu mengemudikannya keluar dari gerbang, sementara Shikamaru masih agak heran dengan sahabatnya itu. Tapi, itu bukan sekali Shikamaru menghadapi Sasuke yang seperti itu…

'Hhh… lebih baik aku pulang, ngantuk banget nih'

#

Naruko, Ino dan Ten-ten yang sudah melangkah pulang kini berpisah jalan, karena arah rumah mereka yang berbeda. Dengan langkah santai Naruko melangkah menuju rumahnya,

'Kalau dipikir-pikir, perkataan si peramal itu agak tidak meyakinkan… apa benar aku akan bertemu dengan orang itu dalam waktu 1 bulan?'

Dengan nafas berat Naruko kembali melangkah dengan bersendandung kecil,

"Ehem…"

Naruko berhenti melangkah, mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok laki-laki berambut pirang di depanya sedang nyengir lebar…

"Pulang sendiri lagi ya, Naru-chan?"

"E… kamu?"

"Jangan kaget begitu… bibi sudah menunggu di rumah, ayo pulang" tanpa basa-basi laki-laki itu menarik tangan Naruko…

#

Setelah memasuki sebuah gerbang dengan halaman luas di dalamnya, Sasuke segera memasukkan motornya kedalam garasi, lalu melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya yang BESAR itu, tahu lah, dia kan keturunan orang kaya.

Saat dia memasuki rumahnya dia langsung berhenti melangkah saat dilihatnya di ruang tengah, ibunya dengan seorang gadis sedang berbincang-bincang dan sesekali terkikik geli seakan sedang berbagi cerita lucu.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, sampai ketika gadis itu menoleh kearahnya, memperlihatnya wajah cantiknya dengan matanya yang warnanya kelabu, mendekati warna putih, rambutnya berwarna biru keunguan panjang menjuntai…

Dan tanpa sengaja ibu Sasuke—Mikoto—melihat kedatangangan putranya itu, ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangan gadis itu mendekati putranya yang masih memandang tajam gadis tadi…

"Sasuke… kamu sudah pulang?" Mikoto bertanya pelan pada putra bungsunya dengan tangannya yang masih beraut dengan tangan gadis itu

"Hn. Dia siapa?" pandangan Sasuke masih terpaut pada gadis itu

"Oh… kenalkan, dia ini Hinata Hyuuga… Tunanganmu…"

"HA?"

_TBC_

Sepertinya, chapter 3 kurang maksimal, tapi… mohon Review-nya!

Chapter 4 bakalan semaksimal mungkin! PASTI **Author menggebu-gebu**


	4. Chapter 4: Saat pengganggu mulai muncul

Title :: Ketika Ramalan Jadi Nyata !

Chapter :: 4

Rating :: T

Pairing :: Sasuke. U x Naruko. N

Author :: Kumiko29 a.k.a KumMiko_Miya

Genre :: Romance

Warning :: OOC, Gaje, aneh, Jelek, gak ada Romance-nya!

Summary :: Gimana jika ramalan jadi nyata? Pertama gara2 kepaksa, eh... malah jatuh cinta beneran... iseng-isengnya sang peramal gadungan malah bikin dia jadi Makcomblang buat kisah mereka... Gimana yaa? -Aneh? Mungkin... tapi, silahkan dibaca! RnR!

* * *

><p>Di ruang tengah kediaman Namikaze, Naruko duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang anak laki-laki bergaya nyentrik dan senantiasa mempertunjukan gigi putih mereka dalam sebuah cengiran lebar mereka…<p>

"Ngapain sih kalian datang ke sini segala? Menyusahkan saja!" gerutu Naruko melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membuang mukanya…

"Uwooh! Naru-chan jangan berkata begitu… kami kan juga harus mengunjungi sepupu kami yang baik hati, cantik, rajin belajar, tidak sombong, dan ramah ini." salah seorang dari laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya dan sengaja mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruko. "Benarkan, Naruto?" seakan meminta dukungan, laki-laki berambut agak gondrong berwarna orange dan mata merah itu melirik laki-laki lainnya yang berambut kuning terang dan mata biru itu…

"Yup! Naruko-chan tidak boleh marah-marah begitu. Nanti cepet tua lho~!" Naruto langsung nyengir makin lebar…

"Humph! CEREWET!" teriak Naruko dengan suara nyaring membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi—laki-laki berambut orange itu—menutup telinga mereka dengan kedua tangan mereka

Setelah itu Naruko langsung memasang wajah SUPEEER bête-nya…

"Naru-chan, kenapa kau marah-marah sih? Harusnya kamu senang, Naru-kun, dan Kyuu-kun mau datang ke sini dan meneruskan sekolah mereka bersama kamu di sini…" tiba-tiba Kushina datang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran akan sikap anaknya yang kadang selalu sensitive dan sentiment dengan semua orang.

"Ha? sekolah di sini? Denganku!" pekik Naruko tidak percaya, sambil memandang ibunya penuh harap pendengarannya salah mendengar perkataan ibunya barusan… sementara si Naruto dan si Kyuubi asik nyengir lebar.

"Iya. Mereka akan sekolah bersamamu di Konoha Senior High School" kata Kushina tenang, yang membuat Naruko memasang wajah yang SUPER kaget, dan sepertinya dia mulai berlebihan…

"Uuuurggghh… TIDAK MAUUUUUUUUUU!"

#

Sementara di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha…

"Sasuke-kun… jangan begitu, Hinata-chan ini kan calon—"

"Sudah kukatan bu, AKU-TIDAK-MAU!" ucap Sasake sembari menengok ibunya dan gadis di sebelah ibunya, dan dengan penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya lalu kembali membuang muka dengan kesal…

"Tapi—"

"TIDAK" bahkan sebelum sempat sang ibu melanjutkan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

Mikoto hanya bisa menghela napas berat dan melirik Hinata yang berdiri tenang tanpa suara di sampingnya. Tak terlihat raut kekecewaan dari wajahnya..

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" suara berat itu mengalihkan perhatian Mikoto dan Hinata, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke yang masih dengan tenangnya membuang muka dari ibunya,

"Hhh… Sasuke tidak mau di tunangkan dengan Hinata… dia terus menolak." jelas Mikoto singkat dengan wajah berharap sang suami dapat membujuk anak bungsu mereka yang keras kepala itu…

Fugaku mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, ia mengerti permasalahannya. Kemarin pun ia sempat 'hampir' cek-cok dengan putra bungsunya itu dengan permasalahan yang sama. Sekarang dia melempar pandangannya pada anaknya itu dengan raut wajah serius

"Sasuke. Sekarang ayah Tanya apa maumu?" Tanya Fugaku sabar

"Tidak ada Tunangan. Itu saja" ujarnya singkat

Fugaku kembali mengagguk-anggukan kepalanya gaje…

"Atas dasar apa kau menolak keputusan ayah dan ibu untuk mentunangkanmu?" Tanya Fugaku lagi

Sasuke menoleh dengan kesal. "Karena aku tidak suka diatur! Dan aku bisa buktikan aku bisa cari sendiri pasanganku! Tanpa bantuan kalian!" dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Fugaku maupun Mikoto, Sasuke langsung berbalik dan melangkah menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2…

Fugaku menghela napas berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mikoto memasang wajah kecewa, lalu merangkul bahu Hinata,

#

"Uwah… segarnya!" ucap Sakura ketika ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah rapih dengan piyamanya yang berwarna pink senada dengan warna rambutnya lalu bercorak kelopak bunga sakura yang mempercantik

Dengan tenangnya dia mendudukkan dirinya tepi ranjangnya dan melirik ponsel pink-nya yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas ranjang. Perlahan dia meraihnya…

'1 panggilan tak terjawab?' batin Sakura bingung…

Setelah ia memeriksa nomor yang menelponnya dia segera menelpon balik…

"Halo, Nar—" perkataan Sakura terhenti dan ia reflex menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga ketika….

"_Sakura! Aku sedang sebal nih! Sebal-sebal-sebal-sebal-sebal!"_

Sakura menghela napas sebentar sebelum ia mendekatkan kembali ponselnya ke telinganya…

"Sebal kenapa Naruko?" Tanya Sakura berusaha sabar menghadapi sahabatnya yang baginya 'agak' cerewet dan pemarah ini…

"_Dua sepupuku yang menyebalkan itu datang lagi! Dan kau tahu apa, mereka akan tinggal di rumahku! Dan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku!" _tampak Naruko kesal sekali

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Sakura lagi,

"_Uugh, asal kau tahu saja… mereka itu… urrghh!"_

"Mereka kenapa?"

"_Mereka itu selalu menggangguku… sejak kecil, gara-gara mereka aku dijauhi anak laki-laki. Soalnya… mereka itu bertindak berlebihan saat aku dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain mereka…"_

"Bertindak berlebihan?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya

"_Yah~… dulu mereka itu berandalan. Makanya kalau ada laki-laki yang dekat denganku, mereka langsung meghabisinya. Dengan cara apa pun, dan lagi… aku ada masalah berat! Karena dalam bulan ini aku harus bisa mendapatkan pacar! Atau aku akan ditunangkan orang tuaku dengan anak teman mereka… Bagaimana ini~~?" _suara Naruko terdengar panic sekali bagi Sakura, _"Kedua pengganggu itu pasti mengacau!"_ tambahnya lagi

Sakura mengangguk… lalu tersenyum kecil "Bersabar ya, besok kita bicarakan ini lagi. Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat…"

"_B-baiklah…" _

-piiip—

Sakura menutup flip ponselnya lalu meletakan ponselnya di atas meja belajarnya, lalu segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang…

'Hmm… kita lihat besok, apa yang akan terjadi…'

#

Keesokan harinya…

Waktu masih begitu pagi, tapi di kediaman Namikaze sudah begitu ribut dengan teriakan dan cekikikan dari anak-anak remaja yang menghuninya, Kushina dan Minato sendiri tak bisa menghentikannya…

Naruko benar-benar murka dan dengan ganasnya melempar setiap benda yang ada di depannya, entah kursi, piring, gelas atau apa pun itu pada dua sepupu laki-lakinya yang terus menghindari kejaran dan lemparan dari Naruko.

Kenapa Naruko bisa murka pagi-pagi begini?

Jawabannya karena, dua sepupunya yang jail itu dengan sengaja memasukkan berbagai macam bumbu tak jelas entah itu, lada, garam, gula, atau apalah itu ke dalam susu yang tadinya dibuat Kushina, ketika Kushina pergi ke toilet sebentar…

Dan ketika di minum oleh Naruko, tentu saja Naruko langsung murka…

"SIALAN KALIAN BERDUA! KUBUNUH KALIAN!" Naruko melempar 2 piring terakhir yang berhasil di hindari oleh Kyuubi dan Naruto dengan tampang mengejek.

"Yah~ meleset~" ujar Kyuubi seakan-akan menyesal, padahal dalam hatinya bersorak karena Naruko tidak bisa lagi melempari mereka… Sementara Naruto hanya nyengir gaje di sampingnya…

"UURGGGHHH! DASAR SIALAN KALIAN BERDUAAAAA~~~~!" Naruko yang sudah benar-benar kesal dengan sadishnya mengangkat kursi yang ada di sampingnya bersiap untuk melempari dua sepupunya yang sudah bergidig membayangkan mereka bakalan remuk jika benar terkena lemparan dari seorang Naruko yang sedang marah…

Minato segera menahan tangan anak gadisnya itu. Ia tidak bisa mebayangkan jika Naruko benar-benar melempar kedua keponakannya yang memang ia akui nakal dan hyperaktif itu.

"Sudahlah, Naru-chan. Dari pada ribut, lebih baik kalian berangkat sekarang." bujuk Minato pada anaknya yang amarahnya mulai reda itu…

Tanpa menjawab dan masih memasang wajah sebalnya, Naruko segera meletakan kembali kursi yang tadi ia angkat untuk siap di lempar kearah kedua sepupunya itu…

Naruko masih mendelik tajam kedua sepupunya itu sambil mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas meja lalu mengenakannya, "Kalian berdua… awas ya!" ancamnya sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Kyuubi yang sedang sibuk nyengir-nyengir gaje…

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo, ibu antar sampai depan." Kushina langsung menarik pelan tangan putrinya, sementara ia mengkode kedua keponakannya lewat pandangan matanya agar mengikutinya.

#

Di Konoha High School…

Naruko melangkah dengan angkuhnya memasuki gerbang sekolahnya itu. Tak sedikit pun ia tengokkan kepalanya pada dua sepupunya yang senantiasa mengekorinya itu. Rasa sebal itu masih saja menguasai dirinya, ia memang bertambah sebal pada dua sepupunya itu karena ia tahu kendalanya mencari pacar itu akan terhalangi dua makhluk yang menurutnya layak di sebut 'Parasit' itu.

Saat memasuki gedung sekolahnya, ia berpapasan dengan Ino dan Ten-ten yang sedang melangah bersama.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan~!" sapa Ino lebay layaknya hari-hari biasanya dan kebiasaannya yang senang memeluk Naruko itu

"Ohayou, Naruko…" sapa Ten-ten dengan senyum kecilnya

"Ohayou…" balas Naruko agak ketus

"Hey-hey!" Ino melepas pelukannya dari Naruko dan memandang bingung Naruko. "Uhm, kau ketus sekali? Ada masalah lagi? Lalu… dua laki-laki di belakangmu itu siapa?" Tanya Ino berturut-turut

Naruko menghela napas, lalu terlintas satu ide di otaknya yang memaksanya untuk tersenyum lebar… Ino dan Ten-ten mengerutkan kening mereka bingung akan perubahan sikap dari Naruk…

"Uhm-uhm… Ino, Ten-ten… aku minta tolong sebentar bisa?" Tanya Naruko dengan wajah penuh harap, dan tentu saja puppy eyes-nya

Dengan kikuk Ino dan Ten-ten mengangguk walau masih agak bingung dengan sikap Naruko yang tiba-tiba berubah drastic…

"T-tolong apa?" Tanya Ino agak ragu

"Uhm, gini… dua orang di belakangku itu, sepupuku datang dari luar kota dan ingin sekolah di sekolah denganku di sini, tadinya aku ingin mengantar mereka ke ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi, aku baru ingat kemarin aku ada janji mengumpulkan tugas seni-ku pada Kurenai-sensei hari ini dan harus secepatnya diantar." Jelas Naruko dengan wajah yang ia buat-buat agar terlihat sangat menyesal. "Jadi, kalian berdua bisa kan mengantar mereka ke ruang kepala sekolah? Please~" dengan penuh harapnya Naruko memohon dengan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya

Terlihat Ino dan Ten-ten tanpa ragu lagi mengangguk, Ino langsung merangkul bahu Naruko

"Tentu saja, Naru-chan~"

Naruko langsung mengembangkan kembali senyum lebarnya, "Oke!" Naruko membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan dua sepupunya yang berdiri tak sampai 2 meter darinya…."Okay, guys… aku tidak bisa mengantar kalian, jadi aku minta tolong 2 temanku untuk mengantar kalian, TIDAK MASALAH KAN?" Naruko mendelik tajam keduanya

Naruto dan Kyuubi saling pandang sejenak lalu tersenyum… "Owh… it's okay, Naru-chan…" kata Naruto kali ini tidak nyengir seperti biasanya, ia hanya menarik bibirnya agar membentuk senyum kecil…

"Ya sudah, ayo kita jalan!" ajak Kyuubi melirik Naruto yang langsung mengangguk

Keduanya melangkah dan saat berpapasan dengan Naruko, mereka berhenti sebentar dan entah sudah direncanakan atau spontan, keduanya mencium pipi Naruko dari dua sisi berbeda… dan dengan cepat mereka maju menarik tangan Ino dan Ten-ten kabur sebelum Naruko murka…

Dan saat ini wajah Naruko benar-benar merah entah karena malu dilihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sana atau karena marah atas perlakuan kedua sepupunya yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu…

"Grrrr… awas mereka!" geramnya pelan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya

#

Sasuke turun dari motor yang baru saja ia kendarai dari rumahnya menuju sekolah itu, ia melangkah santai dari parkiran, tapi pandangannya terus terarah ke kiri dan kanan memperhatikan sekeliling jangan sampai ada fansnya…

Dan benar! Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya sudah ada beberapa anak gadis yang berteriak lantang memberi salam dan ada juga yang berteriak 'I love you' atau 'aishiteru' atau juga ada yang berteriak 'wo ai ni'… dan sebagainya, tentu Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan… lari sebelum gadis-gadis psycho itu mengerubunginya dan membuat hari yang harusnya ia lewati dengan normal menjadi hari yang menyebalkan lainnya…

Ia lari dengan langkah cepat masuk ke gedung sekolah, melewati loker-loker naik ke lantai 2 tapi saat ia berbelok…

*Brugh*

"Akh! Maaf!" gadis yang ditabrak Sasuke langsung membungkuk dalam meminta maaf sebelum akhirnya dia berjongkok dan memunguti beberapa buku yang jatuh dari tangannya.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke singkat dan dingin, ie menengok ke kiri, kanan, depan bahkan belakang melihat situasi lingkungan sekitarnya. Takut kalau-kalau ada fans psycho-nya di sekitar sana…

Setelah gadis itu berdiri tegap, Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu saksama. Ia jarang menghafal nama-nama gadis-gadis di sekolah itu, tapi kelihatannya Sasuke kenal wajah gadis itu…

"Sekali lagi maaf ya, Uchiha." kata gadis berambut pink itu sambil membungkuk sejenak

"Hn. Kau… Haruno ya?" tebak Sasuke memandang datar bermata hijau indah itu dengan, pandangannya terlihat menyelidik.

"Benar. Wah, kupikir kau tidak pernah melirik satu pun gadis di sini, kudengar kau tidak pernah mengingat nama gadis-gadis yang ada di sekitarmu karena tidak tertarik… aku SUNGGUH tersanjung kau mau mengingat namaku." dengan senyum kecil dan penekanan pada kata 'Sungguh' Sakura berucap

"Hn. Kupikir kau gadis yang berbeda. Kau memiliki mata yang indah. Dan yang kutahu kau bukan salah satu dari gadis-gadis psycho itu."

"Oh, kau memujiku? Tapi kurasa kau salah Uchiha. Bukan hanya aku yang memiliki keindahan itu, dan bukan hanya aku yang tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang memuja dan menggilaimu. Harusnya, kau membuka matamu lebih lebar dan memperhatikan sekitarmu. Terkadang pertemuanmu dengan seseorang bisa jadi adalah takdir baru yang direncanakan Tuhan padamu. Jangan anggap remeh pertemuan itu…"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening bingung dengan perkataan dari gadis yang memandangnya dalam itu…

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Uchiha. Dan semoga harimu menyenangkan." Sakura pun berlalu pergi melewati Sasuke begitu saja…

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dengan penuh kebingungan…

'Huh? Apa maksudnya itu? Aku tidak mengerti perkataannya' batin Sasuke…

#

Naruko melangkah kearah kelasnya dengan kaki yang agak menghentak, ia masih kesal akan perbuatan kedua sepupunya yang membuatnya benar-benar naik darah tadi. Beberapa meter lagi ia sampai di kelasnya…

Sementara dari arah lainnya, Sasuke melangkah santai setelah berhasil menghindari kejaran fans-nya menuju kelasnya. Ia masih kepikiran akan pertemuannya dengan Sakura tadi, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya saat menatap langsung mata gadis manis berambut pink cerah itu.

'Ada yang aneh dengannya…' batin Sasuke

'Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengan mereka berdua, benar-benar akan kuhabisi nyawa mereka saat itu juga!' batin Naruko

Ketika Naruko dan Sasuke sampai di depan kelas, mereka sama-sama mengangkat wajah dan tentu saja membuat pandangan mereka bertemu, keduanya agak terkejut…

"Kau lagi!" seru keduanya bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain membuat beberapa anak yang lewat di sana menengok kearah mereka…

Sakura yang kebetulan baru akan keluar dari kelas memandang kedua makhluk yang sedang saling pandang dan menunjuk satu sama lain, melihat kejadian itu Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecil…

Tapi setelah hampir 15 menit, keduanya tidak juga berubah posisi atau arah pandangan, masih sama saja…

Sakura memandang kedua sosok yang masih saling adu pandang tajam itu… ia heran, kenapa keduanya betah sekali saling tatap begitu, dipandangi semua orang pula, maka dia yang turun tangan dengan maju dan menengahi mereka berdua. Membuat pandangan keduanya teralih kearahnya…

Dengan santainya Sakura berkata. "Eh, Naruko, Uchiha, harusnya kalian tidak saling tatap begitu di depan kelas. Nanti apa kata siswa-siswi lain? Terutama fans-nya Uchiha, mereka pasti tidak akan suka. Jadi, sebaiknya kalian berdua masuk ke kelas sebelum bel berbunyi. Itu saranku." kata Sakura sok bijak

Dan tanpa menjawab dan dengan masih saling tatap tajam keduanya masuk ke kelas hampir berbarengan kalau saja Sasuke tidak melangkah duluan masuk.

Sakura melirik mereka berdua lalu mengangkat bahunya…

#

"Baik, kita akan mulai pelajaran kita hari ini. Tapi, sebelumnya kita kedatangan teman baru. Naruto-kun, silahkan masuk!" seorang guru bermasker, berambut silver itu mempersilahkan seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning cerah masuk ke dalam kelas dan berdiri tepat di samping sang guru. "Perkenalkan dirimu." perintah sang guru yang bernama Kakashi Hatake itu…

"Hay semua! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya

"Oke-oke… Naruto kau boleh duduk di samping Sasuke, yang duduknya di pojok belakang sana!" kata Kakashi ramah sembari menunjuk kursi kosong yang ada di samping tempat Sasuke yang kini sedang melamun itu…

Naruto mengangguk singkat, sesaat ia melempar pandangannya ke penjuru kelas sebelum melangkah. Ia mencari sosok Naruko yang rupanya duduk di sebelah seorang gadis berambut pink. Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu melangkah menuju bangku kosong di sebelah Sasuke itu….

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini." kata Kakashi sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar memulai pelajarannya hari itu.

Naruko mulai gelisah, ia seperti sedang di perhatikan seseorang sejak pelajaran di mulai. Tapi Naruko jelas tahu siapa itu, dan dia berusaha mengabaikkannya karena memikirkannya pun hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam belajar.

"Kelihatannya anak baru itu terus memperhatikanmu, Naruko." tiba-tiba Sakura berkata dengan suara yang ia pelankan agar tak terdengar Kakashi yang sibuk mengajar di depan itu.

"H-hanya perasaanmu saja." kata Naruko sama pelannya dengan Sakura

"Kurasa, perasaanku benar deh. Coba kau lihat ke tempatnya."

Dengan agak enggan, Naruko menoleh kearah tempat Naruto duduk. Dan benar saja, di sana Naruto dengan tenangnya memandangnya. Senyum cengirnya tak terlihat, hanya senyum kecil yang terlihat di sana.

Dengan cepat Naruko membuang mukanya…

"Oke, kalau menurutku. Dia pasti sepupu yang kau katakan semalam kan?" Tebak Sakura.

Naruko hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang terlihat agak kesal. "Dia dan kakaknya itu menggangguku. Selalu."

"Tapi yang kulihat, ia malah seperti mengawasimu, bukannya mengganggumu…"

"Itulah yang membuatku terganggu!" desis Naruko agak kesal, tapi ia menahan suaranya.

"Hm, lalu kakaknya juga masuk sekolah ini?" Tanya Sakura lebih lanjut

Naruko mengangguk "Dia 1 tahun diatasku"

Sakura berhenti bertanya, ia melirik Naruto yang masih memperhatikan Naruko, sesaat Naruto menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum kecil. Sakura kembali memandang Naruko dan berkata…

"Dia lumayan tampan. Sepertinya ia akan cepat terkenal dikalangan gadis-gadis…" puji Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Uugh, whatever!"

_TBC_

* * *

><p>==;<p>

Saiah sampai lupa kira-kira kapan terakhir saiah nengok ini fanfic. Sepertinya saiah kurang pede dengan fanfic yang satu ini. Tapi saiah senang sekali masih ada yang mau membaca bahkan meninggalkan review untuk cerita abal macam ini.

Oh ya, ini ada balasan Review untuk yg me-review di chap 3 kemarin. ^^a

**Yamamura Ayumu** ::

Haha, maaf karena sebelum-sebelumnya pendek. Saiah waktu itu perhitungan ngetiknya. Ditambah lagi ide yang hinggap diotak juga irit-irit. Jadi ngetiknya juga irit. #PLAK. Oke. Makasih sudah bersedia membaca dan meninggalkan Review yaa! m(_ _)m

**CCloveRuki** ::

Iya, Sasu ditunangin sama Hinata, bukan Naruko~ ^^a

Makasih sudah bersedia membaca dan meninggalkan Review yaa! m(_ _)m

**Misyel** ::

Ah, iya saiah memang masih belajar. Beberapa bulan belakangan setelah mengabaikan fic ini untuk mencari pencerahan dan refreshing bentar, saiah jadi tergugah untuk melanjutkan fic ini lagi. ^^

Makasih sudah bersedia membaca dan meninggalkan Review yaa! m(_ _)m

**Uchinami temexdobe** ::

Rate M? ahh, maaf saiah masih dibawah umur. Walau tidak saiah pungkiri saiah sering baca rate M #PLAK xDD

Uhm untuk naik tingkat Rating-nya sepertinya tidak bisa. Saiah juga mesti belajar banyak juga soal begituan. ^^;

Soal pengganggu? Hoho ada Naruto sama Kyuubi yang ngegangguin noh! Tinggal nunggu waktu aja.

Makasih pujiannya~. ^^ Makasih sudah bersedia membaca dan meninggalkan Review yaa! m(_ _)m

**Phiare** ::

Makasih sudah bersedia membaca dan meninggalkan Review yaa! m(_ _)m

**Yuchan desu** ::

Udah dilanjut nih.

Laki-laki bermabut pirang? Ah, yang dimaksud mungkin Naruto kali ya. Maaf kalau penggambaran saiah kurang terlalu jelas. ==a

Makasih sudah bersedia membaca dan meninggalkan Review yaa! m(_ _)m


End file.
